


Soft

by orphan_account



Series: Hard [3]
Category: EastEnders
Genre: Chryed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Soft

SOFT...

 

 

 

 

He saw Christian watching them from upstairs, but didn't look up.

His dad, diplomatic as ever, hugged him and left. 

Syed watched him walk across the road - back straight, head high - feeling better about his future than he'd done for months now...

He didn't even bother to try to get the suitcases inside. Christian was on his way. He'd wait.

 

**

 

He didn't ask, just took: took him up, under, away...

He didn't know why Christian felt so proud of him – he didn't even know what had been said! – but he had no doubt at all that pride was what Christian felt.

 

**

Christian was mapping his face with gentle fingertips.

“Not going anywhere.”

“I know.”

Syed kissed a finger. “Love you.”

“I know that too.”

They lay in silence, worshipping each other with their eyes.

“I hated not being with you.”

“Me too.”

“Knew I didn't want anyone else.”

“Me too.”

“You had other guys though.”

“I knew I didn't want anyone else.” Voice firm, eyes direct.

And Syed understood.

They linked their fingers, then their lips and silently communed as the sun began to set, bathing their room in a warm golden glow that more than adequately reflected each man's heart as he gazed into his lover's eyes...


End file.
